Needs And Physicalities
by Amory Vain
Summary: Alec is needy; Logan has his own wants. Prompt: "Logan walks in Alec with another guy." Logan/Alec; warnings for voyeurism.


**Needs and Physicalities [[694 Words]]  
**_Dark Angel  
_Alec/OMC, Logan/Alec  
Set sometime post-Manticore; S2  
Angst, voyeurism (sort of)

* * *

_seconds_  
Logan was sure he'd had some reason for coming here, but at the moment none came to mind. It was hard to think with an image like this playing through his mind.

It was Alec's fault, for the irresponsibility of leaving his door unlocked. Logan had knocked twice before trying the knob; he should've left it alone, but anyone would be suspicious of the soft, almost pained noises one could hear coming from within.

He couldn't believe a superhuman would miss the sound of his knocking—and mortal peril was always possible when a transgenic was involved—so he tried the knob. "Oh—" Logan shut the door as quickly as he'd opened it, seeing only _skin_.

Sex. Alec was having _sex_.

With a man.

* * *

_minutes  
_He'd never seen him like this before—flushed, mussed, some odd (and oddly inhuman), intoxicating scent permeating the air around him. Come to think of it, Logan had never seen anyone like this, sexed and tousled without his own matching state to balance the atmosphere. It was awkward, really.

"I should go."

"No, stay." Alex huffed, slouching at the low end of his tattered couch. "You've already ruined the moment."

It was _really _awkward, actually. It was nearly impossible not to remember where that mouth, those full lips had been just moments before. Logan's exoskeleton was so _cold_ against his skin. He sat, trying not to think of what had just happened on those cushions. "I didn't know you liked men."

There was a line of moisture at Alec's hairline. He tried not to consider the energy exertion it'd take to make a transgenic sweat like that.

"I didn't know it was any of your business." The wry smirk was in place, but his tone was defensive to Logan's ears. "Why? You want some, Logan?"

He'd looked so _flexible_, sprawled over the couch. "Don't be disgusting." Said more to himself than Alec, and Logan stood to leave. "I'll talk to you when you've got clothes on."

"It's just as well," Alec called as Logan pushed out into the hallway, "I don't fuck cripples, anyway."

That _smell_.

* * *

_days  
_"You don't want me." His voice was almost wondering, puzzled. "_Everyone_ wants me, except you."

"I don't—" Logan abandoned the sentence, left the fragment hanging in midair between them. "You need to stop breaking into my house." Better. Less defensive; better than he felt at the moment, backed against his desk and confined to the wheelchair Alec apparently hated so much.

He scowled. "You wouldn't care if I was _Max_."

"You're acting like a child." And he sounded like someone's dad. He tried to roll forward, hoping that Alec might stand aside as he moved; no such luck. The transgenic caught his chair by the armrests, halting his movement and leaning in close.

"What's _wrong_ with me? Why don't you want me?"

There was that smell again, faint on his skin and in his breath against Logan's face. He shivered involuntarily and opened his mouth, willing himself not to say

_I think I do, though, so what's wrong with _me_?_

anything stupid. His voice shook almost imperceptibly when he spoke. "Let me go."

Alec did, and that was both a relief and a disappointment. Logan watched him leave, trying to read some emotion from the boy's turned back.

* * *

_weeks  
_Back in that dilapidated hallway, raising his hand to knock and wondering why exactly he'd made the decision to return. Alec opened the door almost before Logan's fist connected with the plywood. "What do you want?"

It was interesting to see Alec without his usual flippancies, Logan would've noted if he weren't feeling introspective and self-involved at the moment. He was supposed to be _good_ at this self-awareness game. "I don't—"

Those words again, a jumbled, incomplete thought between them. Last opportunity to back out unscathed, except the response was already leaving his mouth. "You. I want _you_."

Alec grinned, self-satisfaction and something else, enigmatic as the Mona Lisa and ten times as attractive. He pulled the man forward, fingers twisted in his shirt promising something thrilling. "You and everyone else," he laughed before pressing his mouth to Logan's.


End file.
